


Forsake the Sun

by UnluckyAmulet



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, As Much As You Consider Team Skull Heels, F/M, Face-Heel Turn, PWP, Reader is kinda salty, Reader is over eighteen, Smut, reader is female, ya boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckyAmulet/pseuds/UnluckyAmulet
Summary: Truthfully, you didn't care about some snot-nosed brats and their stupid Yungoos. The real reason you were going to Po Town...was to see him.





	Forsake the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So this is my first attempt at writing YA BOI, so I hope it worked out well! I've read Guzma x Reader Inserts before, but I'm kind of picky about smut so this is my take on it. Also, a lot of the time Reader is either exactly how they're presented in the game or they're a Skull Grunt, so I wanted to do things a little differently. I hope you enjoy. :D

Really, the whole thing was so stupid.

It was just always one thing after another and somehow it always seemed to become _your_ problem to fix.

So here you were, on your way to Po Town in the pissing rain, about to go confront a bunch of thugs because they stole some Pokemon off some random kids, which was apparently something you were obligated to fix. Under ordinary circumstances, you might have refused. After all, you weren't a Kahuna. You were doing your island challenge, yeah, but since when did that mean you had to keep playing the good samaritan? Why couldn't that little do-gooder Hau sort this out? It was bad enough that people kept dumping Lillie on you like you had nothing better to do then babysit some random girl who had nothing to do with you.

However. There were pragmatic reasons you'd accepted this ridiculous errand that had nothing to do with Pokemon.

Namely, it was a perfect reason you had to find _him._

Ever since Malie Gardens, you couldn't stop thinking about Guzma, the leader of Team Skull. Most people seemed afraid of him, with good reason, given his violent rep and just how tall and menacing he looked. His battling prowess was nothing to sneeze at either; you'd only managed to win by the skin of your teeth, but damn, it felt good to wipe the smug grin off his face and make him look at you with surprised respect. It was obvious that he and Kukui went a ways back, which only added to his appeal to you - who didn't like a good mystery? Plus, something he'd said to you stuck out in your mind like a stray thorn;

_"Dumbass. You don't even know why you're doing it."_

On reflection, he wasn't wrong. You were on this island challenge mostly because it was seemingly expected of you. In any other region, a Pokemon Trainer challenged Gyms to get stronger. That's just how it's always been, so Alola isn't all that different in that respect. But a lot of the time, you often felt like you truly don't have a choice in your journey. If it's not Kukui or another Kahuna sending you on a wild goose chase, it's Hau or Lillie pestering you and acting like you're best friends or something. You barely know each other and it's pretty annoying. People rarely asked you what you wanted to do, or what you thought.

Guzma, though...he was the first adult you'd met who didn't act like winning the island challenge was all you'd ever need in life. And the more you thought about his question, the less of an answer you seemed to have.

_What am I doing this for?_

To get stronger? Well, maybe. Your Pokemon have shown significant growth since you began the trials and now neither wild Pokemon or the average Trainer posed much of a threat to you. You could travel where you wanted, had enough money to afford what you needed and you had your Pokemon to keep you company. So it's not like the journey was entirely pointless, it was just...

It was just that you weren't _happy._

It sounded like a cliche, the typical refrain of a rebellious teenager. But it was true - you couldn't find satisfaction in just marching along to what Kukui and everyone else told you to do. And now...

You paused, shoes squelching in the rain and looked up at the walls that concealed Po Town from you. A determined frown crossed your face.

Now, you were going to see for yourself if Guzma could put his money where his mouth was.

~

A guy named Nanu let you in when you explained why you were there. He looked like a man who would rather not do anything, his entire body screaming exhaustion in a way that you could definitely understand. But you could tell by the way the Skull Grunts watched him that he was no mere Trainer. Plus, nobody would live so close to Po Town if they weren’t capable of holding their own.

Anticipation made your whole body feel like it was humming as you made your way through wet, miserable Po Town, effortlessly dispatching any Grunts who tried to stop you. Funny, you’d think that they wouldn’t bother if they’ve seen you stomp their teammates.

Actually getting to Guzma was a lot more hassle – the mansion was so trashed that there was only one pathway to get to him, thanks to a demolished chandelier blocking the way. You might have climbed over it, but you didn’t want to get skewered on the glass. Then there was some random asshole demanding passwords.

If they thought that would be enough to turn you away, they were wrong. You’d come too far to go back now.

When you stood in front of Guzma’s door, your heart felt like it had leapt into your throat. Thinking about Guzma endlessly was one thing, but actually meeting him face-to-face, on his turf, with nobody who could or would help you if things went wrong? Well, either you were definitely having some sort of existential crisis, or you were lowkey suicidal.

No…Guzma wouldn’t kill you. Team Skull were a bunch of punks, but they didn’t seem like the type to do something like that. If they were, people would just treat them like a minor annoyance. Maybe that was why they were so mad all the time, nobody would take them seriously.

Sucking in a breath, you placed your palm on the door and shoved it open, ready to meet your maker.

~

Guzma did not look surprised to see you.

"The hated boss who beats you down and beats you down and never lets up. Yeah. Big bad Guzma is here! I don’t get you, kid, but this is a nice change of pace. It's not every day someone comes straight to me for a beating!" he crowed.

You didn’t say anything. You just stared at him, your palms sweating. You barely even noticed the Skull Grunt standing in the corner watching the proceedings, the Yungoos cowering by his feet. Guzma gave you a sharp grin.

“What, you here for the Yungoos?” he teased, enjoying himself now – he probably figured you for cornered prey. “How sweet of you to help out a sad little girl. What, can’t you mind your own business or somethin’?”

You hard to say something, but there was a lump the size of a golfball in your throat. You couldn’t deny that your fixation, attraction, whatever you wanted to call it – was making you awkward as a schoolgirl. You dug your nails into your palms, using the pain to distract you, anything to snap your focus back to what you needed to do now.

“No…” you managed to say, your voice coming out a hoarse rasp.

“Huh?” he grunted, folding his arms. “You say somethin’? Speak up!”

You steeled yourself and looked into his eyes.

“…I’m not here for the Pokemon,” you said, determined to keep your voice steady.

“The fuck’re you sayin’?” Guzma frowned – whatever he’d been expecting you to say, it wasn’t that. Catching him offguard gave you a small, but vital, boost of confidence. You ignored the Grunt now goggling at you in bewilderment.

“I don’t care about your grunts stealing some stupid Yungoos off some snot-nosed little brat,” you said, your voice louder than before. “To tell the truth, that worked out pretty well for me as a convenient excuse so that nobody would ask me questions about why I’d go to Po Town alone. But I came here…because I was thinking about what you said in Malie Gardens.”

Guzma stared at you. Oh, how he stared at you, enough to make you fidget nervously, but god it felt good to get that off your chest. You were so tired of being considered just a good, uncomplicated girl, someone nobody needed to worry about or think twice of demanding things from. It felt amazing to say what you really thought.

“Hey,” Guzma said, sharply, to the Grunt by his side. “Beat it. I wanna talk to this chick alone.”

“But, Boss, what about the Yungoos?”

“Let it go. We don’t need some stupid Yungoos anymore.”

The Grunt looked bewildered, but arguing with Guzma wasn’t something the Grunts got into the habit of doing too much, so he merely nodded and did the Team Skull pose.

“G-got it, Boss!”

With that, he scooped up the Pokemon and bolted from the room. You jumped a bit when the door slammed, but soon enough your focus was drawn back to the towering figure before you. Now, Guzma’s bewilderment had faded a touch and he was looking at you with both curiousity and dark amusement on his face.

“Malie Gardens, huh?” Guzma echoed you, moving a little closer, practically looming over you. You knew he was tall, but like this it was even more pronounced. “Heh. Gotta admit I was surprised a kid like you beat me, but that was all ‘cause Kukui told you to, huh?”

“I’m not a kid,” you reminded him, though a bolt of heat ran down your spine as Guzma’s eyes slid up and down your body, as if in agreement. “And I’m not so sure I feel like doing what Kukui or anyone else wants me to do anymore. You’re right – I don’t know why I’m doing the island challenge. I guess I had nothing better to do and thought it’d give me some purpose. But…I don’t know. What’s the point of it? Being a Pokemon Champion just for the sake of being a Champion sounds like a lot of hard work for not a lot of payoff. And I don’t want to be a guinea-pig just so that Alola can have a Pokemon league.”

“Heh. Guess you’re smarter than I gave ya credit for,” Guzma said, and you hated how much his approval meant to you. “So what are you sayin’? You came all this way here, didn’cha? You didn’t have to do that if you just wanted to quit your island challenge. Nah, only reason you’d bother to come see Ya Boi…is to join Team Skull.”

Your head snapped up and Guzma’s wide, sharp grin took on a triumphant edge, but you weren’t going to play into his hands that easily.

“What’s in it for me?” you asked, tilting your head, a hint of a smirk on your lips. “Let’s face it, your Grunts are a bunch of dumbasses.”

“What’d you just say!?” Guzma demanded, but you weren’t going to back down now. Not when you’d finally plucked up the nerve to speak to him alone.

“You heard me. I beat all of them on my way here and none of my Pokemon have even fainted,” you said, putting your hands on your hips. “If you think I’m going to play at being one of your little minions when I beat you back then, you’ve gotta be kidding me.”

Guzma was gritting his teeth, but you could practically see the cogs turning in his head. As much as he hated to admit it, you had won your match against him, a close one or not and it would be selling you short to recruit you as an average Grunt. He rubbed his chin in thought. 

But wouldn’t it be great to steal one of Kukui’s little projects under his nose? To prove that even someone as relatively normal as you might not want the path he wanted them to walk?

“How ‘bout this?” Guzma practically purred, his fingers locking around your jaw, tilting your face up to him. “Why don’t I make you my other second-in-command? I have stuff to do as Leader, but you could boss the other idiots around while I’m busy. You and Plumes.”

“I don’t think Plumeria’s gonna like that,” you commented wryly, thinking of the flashy-looking girl who warned you off ‘picking on’ the Grunts before.

“She’ll live,” Guzma replied, leaning in closer, his breath tickling your ear. “How about it, huh? Turn your back on being a good li’l Trainer who does whatever the Kahunas tell her to do. Take a walk on the wild side.”

You closed your eyes for a moment. It was like you could see the paths that spread out before you, one of them so clear, so predictable, that it made you tired just thinking about it. Win challenges, fight Trainers, nod your head to whatever was asked of you, bite your lip to stop yourself from screaming out loud. It was all so…simple. 

If you didn’t like being in Team Skull, even Guzma couldn’t stop you from leaving if you really wanted to. But the point was, he’d asked you. He made you an offer for you to reject or accept as you saw fit. He knew that you were strong and, despite losing to someone much younger, he respected you for it.

Guzma laughed softly, a throaty chuckle in the back of his throat that made your pulse race.

“I’m in.” you said.

“Heh. That’s my girl,” Guzma said approvingly, and then he turned your chin towards him and slanted his lips over yours.

You could protest. You could shove him away and wipe your mouth with your hand and demand to know what he thinks he’s doing. But that would be a lie – you want him to kiss you. You’ve been thinking about it since you watched him leave Malie Gardens and to pretend otherwise now seemed absurd. So you kissed him back, excitement fizzing in your veins, feeling the heat of his mouth on yours. His hands slid up and down your frame, before giving your ass a cheeky grope, which made you jump. Guzma snickered throatily before doing it again. You didn’t have time to chastise him about it, because he roughly sloughed his jacket off, then doing the same with yours, tugging the zipper down and letting the material fall away.

The room was slightly on the chilly side (you guess because there isn’t really central heating in this place anymore), but you don’t feel much of the cold as Guzma stared at you heatedly, his eyes sliding down to your breasts. His mouth kicked up in a lascivious smirk and you only realised as he did that maybe you were feeling the cold a bit more than you realised.

“Heh, don’t worry, baby,” he snickered at you as a pink hue coloured your face. “Ya boi will warm you up.”

_Baby?_

You were about to tell him how goddamn cheesy that was, but Guzma had other ideas. He wrapped an arm around your waist and literally picked you up one-handed, like it was nothing, before chucking you onto the bed that he had in his office. Vaguely you wondered if it was for situations just like this or if he was too damn lazy to walk to bed after he was done doing whatever it was the Leader of Team Skull did in his office. Honestly, it was a toss up.

Guzma’s hands, rough and large, slid up your shirt, making you shiver before he grabbed your breasts like they were his new favourite toys, rucking your T-shirt up to your neck before you impatiently tugged it off and let it drop. You let out startled yelp that transformed into a moan as he rolled the sensitive flesh between his fingertips. He only seemed encouraged by this and did it more, kissing you again for good measure, teeth nipping at your bottom lip. You softly snickered into the kiss – figured that Guzma was the rough type. He slid a hand around your back and undid you bra, tossing it aside where it hit the ground with a thud. His mouth found your breasts soon after that, flicking over the pert buds with his tongue, making you gasp.

“Fuck…” he growled, his white hair tickling your skin as he circled your flesh, his hands stroking up and down your sides.

You squirmed delightedly beneath Guzma as he switched from one breast to the other, growling low in the back of his throat. Tingles shot up and down your skin and you dragged your hands through his hair, raking your nails across the crown of his head. He seemed to like that, or at least, the vigorousness of his sucking only increased as you did it.

“Fuck, Guzma!” you hissed and you sure hoped either the door locked automatically or the Grunts were smart enough to stay the hell away while you were in here with him, because you’d be pissed off at being interrupted.

Guzma liked the way you said his name, the way you looked writhing beneath him, flesh on display that were for his eyes alone to see, for him to touch. He wanted to hear more from you, so he took the next obvious step. His hand slid down the front of your shorts, toying with you. Your breath stuttered in your throat and your hips tilted forward of their own accord. Guzma laughed against your throat, rough and throaty and smug. Adrenalin surged through your veins at the thought of what you were doing, who you were doing it with. You weren’t supposed to be here and you loved that you were anyway.

“Already wet, huh?” he crooned. “I ain’t even got started yet!”

His fingers nudged your clit and started to tease while Guzma placed sloppy kisses on your neck, sucking occasionally and grinning at the irritable look you shot him. Yup, you’d be covered in hickies shortly and that, of course, was the point – he wanted everyone to know you were getting the good stuff. Plus you didn’t seem to be complaining much as he sank a finger into your wet heat – in fact, you arched your back and let out a moan that made his blood race. He was already half-hard, but fucking hell.

He started to move his finger, adding a second one as you panted, enjoying how goddamn good you looked on his bed, head canted back against the pillows, eyes half-lidded and dreamy. You let out a whine as he pumped his fingers, thumb pressing down on your clit. The pressure had the tingling from before graduating into a pulse and you swore and squirmed, legs inching further apart of their own accord.

“Nn…fuck, Guzma, yeah…” you chanted, hardly caring at how you sounded. “Just like that…”

And what do you know, the big bad Leader of Team Skull indulged you. His fingers curved inside you, hitting a spot that made you hiss and legs twitch and his grin turned crooked. You said his name as you came, thighs clamping around his wrist, as if to trap him there. Guzma’s teeth were bared in a devious smile as he easily pulled his hand free and licked his fingers clean. 

“Shit, you taste good,” he purred in approval. “Might just haveta keep you in here all to myself, huh?”

You didn’t have much breath to answer that, but it appeared to be rhetorical. You took a moment to regain your bearings as Guzma suddenly shifted away from you, tugging his clothes off – they’d only get in the way. You heard the crackle of foil and sat up a little straighter, watching as a now rather nude Guzma wrestled the condom on. For a second you didn’t say anything, eyes wandering appreciatively over the rough, muscular form before you. His skin was paler than some of the Alola natives and little scars littered his body. You couldn’t say you minded.

“You just had one of those in your pocket?” you smirked at him.

“Yeah, well, looks like I needed it, didn’t I?” he retorted, arrogantly, before climbing back over you, hands planted either side of your head. You looked up at him and he grinned, leaning down and nipping your ear.

“Ready for me, baby?”

You nodded, toes curling with anticipation.

“Good, because I’m gonna fuck you into the goddamn mattress!”

That was all the warning he gave before you felt the head of his length nudging your core. You hissed as he entered you and Guzma groaned at the snug heat of you, leaning his head down to press a warm, deep kiss to your already slightly-parted lips. He gave you a moment to adjust to him, to the thickness of him, before he started to move. Your hands found his shoulders, fingernails digging in and leaving little crescent-shaped markings on his back. You hoped he felt them sting when he put his shirt back on, in retaliation for the love bites.

Guzma growled in reply, rocking against you, the heat and weight of his body so good against you, the way he made sure to grind against you, fingers slipping down the miniscule space between you to palm your clit – he wanted you screaming and under this roof, Guzma got what he wanted. The throbbing from before returned with a vengeance and you arched your back, angling yourself without even having to think about it.

“Dammit…Guzma…” you rasped. “Keep going!”

You were shaking with pleasure, the warmth spreading through your body and Guzma nipped at you, biting down hard on the juncture between your neck and shoulder, making you yelp, but he licked over the mark and wrings a strangulated noise from you. The pressure was building, rushing at you like a tide and you ground back against Guzma, pulling him down and kissing him hungrily, biting hard enough to make his lip sting. His eyes snapped open to meet yours – oh yeah, he liked it.

“Fuck, yes, that’s it, baby!” Guzma crowed, upping the pace, leaving you gasping, chest heaving with effort. “Come for ya boi!”

It didn’t take long for you to do just that…you sank your teeth into his neck as you did, enjoying the way he twitched and swore at the sudden bolt of pain, but feeling you clench around him, body shuddering, was enough to stifle any complaints on his end. 

_“Fuck…”_

You fell back against the mattress after Guzma’s shuddering release and he pulled himself free, bracing himself one-handed on the mattress. He pulled a sheet from somewhere, you weren’t watching and it fluttered over the two of you, concealing your bodies. Guzma flopped onto his back with a satisfied groan, hair rumpled, a satisfied smirk plastered on his face. You yourself couldn’t help but take some pride in seeing him so contended – you did that.

“Yo,” Guzma said, slightly hoarsely, tracing a lazy hand down your side. “Won’t those dumbasses be lookin’ for you? I don’t want a bunch of fucking Kahunas storming the place when ya don’t come back with the fucking Yungoos.”

“Dress a female Grunt in my clothes and tell her to walk out of Po Town,” you said – you’d thought of this on your way there. “Make sure she walks past Nanu’s house, because he’ll tell the other Kahunas he saw me, then just have her hide my stuff in a bag and double back in her Grunt uniform. Then it’s not your fault I went missing between here and there.”

Guzma chuckled and ruffled your hair.

“You’re pretty damn devious when you wanna be, huh?”

You grinned and relaxed against the pillow. It was nice, knowing you had nowhere you had to be but here, that you could stay as long as you pleased.

“Let Kukui groom Hau into being his little champion. He doesn’t need two protégés.”

“And what happens when ya run into him again?” Guzma prompted, amused and curious at once, his arm hooking around your waist and tugging you in closer, voice rumbling through your back. 

Your smile was wide and sharp in the darkness.

“Bring it on.”


End file.
